Big Time Tour Buses
by Panda-Boo17
Summary: What really goes on in the two tour buses of Big Time Rush? SLASH! Jarlos and Kogan. PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR-obsessed girls and guys out there! I really hope you like this! I've been working on this thing for ALMOST a month! **PLEASE R&R! :D **

**Big Time Tour Buses**

The four boys of Big Time Rush were having a blast on tour to promote their recently-released second album! They were two weeks into their six-week tour, and they had already made several stops including New York where they had a great time exploring and shopping after their performance, Texas where they all went horseback riding for the first time, and Florida where they played and chillaxed on the beach.

Currently, they were in Missouri and they were set to perform at the state fair. They had arrived the day before while the stage and everything else concerning the fair were being set up, so they had all day and all night to rest and get pumped for the show the following day. However, there was one thing about this tour that was different from their first one: they were traveling in two separate tour buses. You see, about five months earlier, the boys had come out about their feelings for each other and now that they were couples, they felt the need for some privacy at night. While they _slept _on two separate buses, all four of them almost always hung out on one bus or the other while they were traveling or after a performance. They didn't just stay cooped up in their respective buses.

On one of the large, comfy buses, Logan Mitchell relaxed in the bedroom in the back, his face buried in one of his many books on foreign countries. The only sound in the whole bus was that of the shower running in the small bathroom. After a day of exploring the area, Kendall(Logan's boyfriend) wanted to wash the day off him, as usual.

As he finished another chapter in his thick book, Logan placed a scrap of paper between the semi-glossed pages to mark where he'd stopped. After about an hour, the brunette boy was getting a little bored reading about torture methods from ancient France. Setting the book aside, he leaned back against the wall of cabinets behind the bed, resting his head against the cool wood. He let his eyes roam around the room, and they finally came to rest on the picture adorning his boyfriend's nightstand. A smile tugged at Logan's lips when he looked at it. Nestled inside the four-by-six frame was a picture of him and Kendall: the blonde boy's arms wrapped lovingly around him from behind with his chin resting on his shoulder. Both boys were smiling from ear-to-ear, and they just looked so perfect together.

Logan always loved that picture; it never failed to remind him just how much he loved the confident, plaid-wearing boy pictured there with him. The day Kendall first told him that he loved him was the best day of his life. He had been harboring his feelings for the blonde boy ever since the sixth grade. At first, it was just a little crush, but it quickly grew into something much more. He was so scared of admitting to Kendall how he felt because he thought that he might loose him as a friend. Apparently, Kendall felt the same, but he somehow mustered up the courage to tell Logan how he felt, and they have been so happy together ever since. The pair did everything together. They watched movies together, they went on walks together, they went swimming together, they slept together…..they made love together.

Logan's eyebrows perked up when he thought about the first time they made love. It was the first time for both of them, and Logan remembered how scared he had been. But Kendall was so gentle and sweet and he went slow for him to make it feel oh-so-good. He and Kendall had made love together countless times in their relationship. Logan just loved the feeling of being close to Kendall, kissing him, touching him, feeling him inside him.

While these hot images filled his head, Logan almost involuntarily reached down and started palming himself through his loose pajama bottoms. He wasn't wearing underwear under them, so there was only one thin layer of fabric between his hand and his soft bulge. A quiet sigh slid past the boy's lips as he touched himself, images of Kendall filling his head. He pictured Kendall on his knees sucking him, Kendall leaning over him with a look of ecstasy on his face while he pounded himself inside him, and not to mention, the blonde boy's current activity: taking a shower.

A slightly louder moan escaped Logan's lips, and he palmed himself harder when the image of Kendall in the shower popped into his mind. He could so clearly see him standing there under the steady stream of water, the foamy white bubbles from his body wash slowly gliding across his flawless skin. Then, suddenly, an idea popped into his head: why not give Kendall something nice to look at when he got out of the shower?

Logan hastily yanked his t-shirt up over his head, and tossed it aside, quickly doing the same with his blue pajama bottoms. He shivered as the slightly-cooled air of the room ghosted across his exposed skin. Once his pajamas were tossed aside, he lay back against the soft pillows on the bed, getting comfortable as he reached down to stroke the half-hard length between his legs. It had been about fifteen minutes since Kendall had gotten in the shower, so he should be finishing up soon. This gave Logan ample time to get himself all the way hard, and just waiting…

Just a couple minutes later, Logan heard the shower shut off, and his heart raced with excitement. He slowed the movements of his hand around his cock so he didn't get too turned on before the fun even started. Not too long after, the bathroom door opened, and Kendall stepped out wearing nothing but his favorite green bath towel around his waist. His hair was fixed in the basic style he always wore it in, but it was still damp and frizzed out just the slightest bit. He was so gorgeous!

"Hello, Kendall." Logan moaned in a low, sexy voice.

He must have startled Kendall because the blonde boy jumped and spun around to face him. He looked as if he were about to say something, but no words ever came out when he saw his boyfriend laying on their bed, slowly jerking himself off with his legs spread just enough so he could get a peak of what lay between them.

"A-am I interrupting something?" he stammered when he finally found his voice.

"Not at all. I was just waiting for you. I was thinking of you in the shower and it made me so hard." the brunette boy explained, enunciating his words by making a pronounced flick of his wrist as he stroked himself.

Kendall swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He could feel a slight tingling sensation beneath his towel, and he just couldn't resist stepping forward and crawling onto the bed. Before Kendall could get on top of him, Logan got up so he was kneeling in front of him. Grabbing onto his boyfriend's bare hips, Kendall crushed their lips together, moaning softly when Logan rubbed his aching erection against him. The brunette boy kissed back passionately as he reached up to tangle his fingers through Kendall's damp hair. A surprised moan involuntarily escaped his lips when Kendall delivered a sensuous slap to his ass.

His cock throbbing with need, Logan reached down between them and hastily yanked the towel free from around his boyfriend's waist. The second the towel was tossed aside, Kendall wasted no time in pushing Logan back against the bed, never once breaking the kiss. But not too long after, they had to pull back in need of air.

"You're so hot." Kendall moaned as he stared down at the brunette boy.

Logan couldn't help the soft blush that appeared on his cheeks. He and Kendall had done some of the kinkiest things together in bed, but for some reason, he always blushed when Kendall told him that he was hot.

"Let me get you hard." Logan whispered, leaning up so his breath tickled Kendall's ear.

The blonde boy couldn't get over Logan's innate ability to turn his muscles to putty with just a few well-chosen words uttered the right way. He nodded and let Logan flip him over onto his back, quickly moving over to straddle him. Once he was mounted on his boyfriend's lap, Logan leaned down and placed a smothering, smoldering kiss to his perfect lips, thrusting his tongue into his mouth to tease at all of Kendall's sensitive spots. The blonde boy couldn't help but reach up to run his hands all along the soft, flawless skin of Logan's back.

After a few seconds, Logan pulled back from the kiss, delighting in the soft whimper of protest that escaped Kendall's lips. He then moved downward to scatter a series of open-mouthed kisses all over the perfectly-exposed skin of Kendall's firm chest and abdomen. His cock twitched when he felt the muscles tense under his lips.

"Mmm, Logie….go lower." Kendall moaned low in his throat.

Never being one to deny his lover anything, Logan moved lower down his body, nipping and teasing along the sexy V-shape formed by Kendall's hips. By the time he reached his destination, Kendall was already half-hard, and his cock was just begging to be touched. He puckered up his lips, and blew a puff of cool air onto the hardening flesh, smiling to himself when Kendall gasped and arched his back.

"Mm, you like that?" Logan asked as he slowly slid his hands up Kendall's thighs.

"Ngh, you're such a little tease!" the blonde boy gasped.

Kendall gripped the sheet in his fists, fighting the urge to just grab Logan and flip him over and slam his cock down his throat. This urge was eased slightly when Logan took his cock in his hand and began swirling his tongue around the head, lapping eagerly at the copious amounts of precum oozing from the slit. Kendall just loved the way Logan was always so eager to get down on his knees and suck his dick, not to mention, how incredibly skilled he had become in this area. Logan had sucked him off in almost every place imaginable: in the supply closet at Rocque Records, in a lounge chair by the pool at night, on the dining room table in the apartment, and even once in a changing room when they had gone shopping together. Logan was such a little slut for his dick. He was _his _little slut, and only his…..only ever his.

Once Logan had licked the head of Kendall's cock clean, he gently pushed it into his mouth and started to suck lightly on it. His own cock throbbed when Kendall cursed under his breath, and thrust up into the warm wet cavern of his mouth. He moaned around the pulsing length when Kendall reached down and tugged at his hair.

Now that Logan had succeeded in working his boyfriend into a state of complete hardness, he pulled off him with an erotic pop.

"Wh-why'd you stop?" Kendall gasped as Logan moved up to straddle his waist again.

The smart boy smiled deviously and leaned down to teasingly brush his lips against Kendall's

"I wanna feel your big dick inside me." he whispered.

The blonde boy's cock instantly twitched at this. Growling low in his throat, he grabbed ahold of Logan's wrists and roughly flipped him over so he was on his back again. Logan moaned in excitement as he was manhandled by his boyfriend; both of them liked it a little on the rough side. His cock throbbed at the fiery look in Kendall's eyes, and he couldn't wait for him to do all sorts of dirty things to him.

"I'm gonna get you ready." Kendall moaned as he sucked two of his fingers into his mouth.

Logan's heart raced as he watched his boyfriend coat his fingers with a generous layer of saliva. When Kendall pulled his fingers out of his mouth, Logan instinctively spread his legs further apart, and Kendall brought his hand down between them. A soft gasp escaped the smaller boy's lips when the fingers found their destination. Kendall lightly traced his fingers around Logan's tight entrance, loving the way the smart boy squirmed a little under his touch. Once he had spread the moisture around sufficiently, Kendall carefully eased one of his fingers past the tight ring of muscle. Logan let out a sound that was somewhere between a breath and a moan, and he reached down to lightly stroke his neglected cock. He didn't stroke too fast, though, because he didn't want to get too aroused before he was ready to.

Kendall slowly moved his finger in and out of Logan a bit to get him used to the feeling before he added a second. He just loved the way Logan's eyes fluttered shut and he gasped. The blonde boy resisted the urge to reach down and stroke himself as he fingered his boyfriend, just longing for his cock to get that same kind of attention.

"K-Kendall….I'm ready!" Logan gasped after a little more of this.

In his aroused state, Kendall didn't need to be told twice. He quickly but gently pulled his fingers out of the smaller boy's body, then spat in his hand and used the moisture to make his aching cock nice and slick. Logan gasped when Kendall suddenly grabbed his legs and hoisted them up to rest on his shoulders. The blonde boy knew that this was one of Logan's favorite positions, and he just loved to take advantage of this fact.

Once Logan's legs were resting comfortably on Kendall's shoulders, the blonde boy reached down to guide his cock into the right position, and he teased the head along the sensitive skin between his boyfriend's legs.

"S-stop teasing….please!" Logan whimpered.

Kendall smirked as he placed a kiss to the smaller boy's thigh. He then carefully started to push in, absolutely loving the way Logan's eyes fluttered shut, and his lips formed a perfect little 'O' of pleasure. A soft hiss escaped Kendall's lips as he was slowly surrounded by Logan's perfect, velvety heat. He fought the urge to just slam forward, knowing that he would surely hurt Logan if he did.

The smart boy felt only a small twinge of pain as Kendall eased the rest of the way in, but it quickly melted away into utter bliss. Kendall stretched and filled him so perfectly; he was big, but not _too _big….he was perfect.

Logan moaned softly and curled his toes in pleasure while he waited for his body to adjust to having Kendall's big dick inside of him. This brought a smile to the blonde boy's face, and he gently rocked his hips so he moved just slightly inside his boyfriend.

"Oh, that's good….." Logan moaned in a hushed but sexy voice.

"Mmm, you ready for some more?" Kendall moaned back.

The smaller boy nodded rapidly, his heart racing with excitement. Kendall held securely onto Logan's thighs as he slowly pulled back, leaving only the head of his throbbing cock inside him. He paused for a moment to build up the anticipation before plunging back in, causing a cry of pleasure to erupt from both of them. Kendall quickly regained his composure, and repeated the motion. He forced himself to keep his eyes open so he could see how hot Logan was with his face all contorted into pleasure. The erotic moans and whimpers spilling from Logan's lips were music to his ears.

"Ngh, K-Kendall! Harder! Do it h-harder!" the smaller boy gasped.

Never being one to deny his lover anything, Kendall instantly sped up his thrusts, moaning loudly as he did. Words could not describe how amazing Logan's warm insides felt; it was like perfect, tight velvet. Logan's ass was heaven around Kendall's dick.

"Mmm, you like this, baby? You like having my dick inside you?" Kendall moaned in the sexiest voice imaginable.

"Oh, yeah…..mmm, you're _so _big!" Logan moaned in a slightly higher-pitched voice that just drove Kendall crazy.

Letting out a sensuous growl, the blonde boy leaned down and captured Logan's lips in a sloppy kiss. It was times like this when they were glad that Logan was really flexible; his knees were practically digging into his shoulders! Both of them drank in each moan and whimper that the other made as their bodies moved rapidly together. Logan's moans grew noticeably louder when Kendall thrust into him at this new angle. He went in deeper, and he continuously brushed against the boy's sweet spot with every thrust.

"You close, Logie?" Kendall breathed, his hot breath tickling Logan's face.

"Y-yeah!" the smaller boy whimpered, arching his back as much as he could in his compacted state.

Kendall leaned up a bit so Logan wasn't all folded up under him, which allowed him to breathe easier. Logan reached up and gripped Kendall's biceps firmly as the blonde boy brought him closer and closer to his orgasm. Both of them whimpered when they felt that very familiar tingling sensation in the pits of their stomachs.

"Ngh, come with me, baby!" Kendall moaned loudly as he fisted his hands into the sheets.

Logan nodded rapidly, and just a few thrusts later, the tour bus was filled by their erotic cries of pleasure. The brunette boy threw his head back against his pillow as the pleasure ripped through his body. His muscles clenched tighter around Kendall, doubling his pleasure, and he came without even touching himself. Seeing his boyfriend's abdomen painted white with his cum was so incredibly hot to Kendall, and his hips stuttered as he emptied his own load of the sticky substance deep inside Logan's body.

When their simultaneous orgasms finally reached their peak, the amazing sensations fleeted away, leaving both boys exhausted and breathless. Kendall gave Logan the chance to disentangle his legs from on his shoulders before he fell forward onto him. Neither of them cared when they felt Logan's sticky cum squish between their bodies; they would clean it up later. For several minutes, the only sounds that filled the bus was that of the boys' heavy breathing.

"That was…..incredible." the smaller boy breathed after a while.

"_You're _incredible." Kendall whispered as he placed a loving kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.

They shared a brief kiss on the lips before Kendall leaned up and pulled out as carefully as he could. He felt a pang of sympathy when Logan hissed softly. Once he was out, he flopped over to the side so he was laying next to Logan.

"Sorry it hurt when I pulled out." Kendall said, reached down to clasp Logan's hand in his own.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Logan replied as he turned over to face his boyfriend.

Kendall returned the gesture, and the pair smiled as their eyes met.

"I love you." Logan said, giving the blonde boy's hand a gentle squeeze.

Kendall couldn't help but let his smile widen and he scooted closer to Logan so their faces were just inches apart.

"I love you, too, baby." he whispered as he closed the gap between their lips.

* * *

Later on that night in what had been dubbed 'The Jarlos Trailer', things were significantly quieter…..at least, for a little while. It all started when James turned over under the covers to wrap his arm around his boyfriend, and his hand fell through the air, landing with a soft thud on the mattress. When the pretty boy sleepily opened his eyes, he was met by the sight of an empty spot next to him. He glanced up at the digital alarm clock on the bedside table, and saw 1:35 staring back at him in a brilliant shade of red. Where the hell was Carlos and what was he doing up at this hour?

James internally whined, and pushed the covers off him as he sleepily got out of bed, only a grey pair of pajama bottoms covering his slower half. He braced one hand against the wall as he navigated his way down the short hallway between the bedroom and the small living/kitchen area. The answer to his question was answered when he reached the end of the hallway and saw Carlos sitting at the small dining table(which was retractable and could be stowed away under the floor when it wasn't needed). James couldn't help but smile when he saw him. The raven-haired boy sat on the couch-like seat behind the table, totally absorbed in the mass of comic books he'd brought with him on the tour. Next to the comic book he was currently reading was a small plate with two pizza-meatball-flavored Hot Pockets on it, one of them half-eaten. But the thing that caught James' attention first was the fact that Carlos was wearing nothing but a pair of close-fitting black boxer briefs. His flawless caramel skin seemed to glow softly in the dim light of the overhead lamp. He was absolutely beautiful.

"What are you doing up so late?" James asked as he leaned one shoulder against the wall, and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

Carlos jumped slightly, and his eyes shot up from his comic book, but he relaxed when he saw that it was only James.

"I couldn't sleep." he answered, "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"Na. I just turned over to cuddle up to you and you weren't there." James said as he walked over to the edge of the table, and leaned over to give Carlos a light kiss, "Mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead." Carlos answered, scooting over to give James room to sit.

The pretty boy slid into the empty seat, and scooted close into his boyfriend's side so he could wrap an arm around his shoulders.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked, glancing over the brightly-colored comic book in front of them.

"Batman." Carlos answered, "I seriously think there's something going on between him and Robin. I mean, one of them is in tights, and the other is practically in his underwear."

James couldn't help but smile at this; it didn't matter what comic Carlos ever read, he could always pick out the supposedly gay parts, no matter how subtle they were.

"You know what I think?" James asked.

"What?" Carlos said, taking his eyes off his comic for a second.

"I think you're reading all these comics for more than just the stories and the cool pictures." James replied, lowering his tone slightly.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"Isn't it obvious? All those comics are full of guys with big bulges running around in tights twenty-four-seven. Do the math." the pretty boy explained.

Carlos giggled, and closed the comic book in front of him.

"While that is a plus, that's not the reason I like them. It _is _for the stories and cool pics. And besides, Bandana Man is the only superhero in my life." he said, giving James the sweetest puppy-dog eyes and cutest smile he could muster.

James' heart practically exploded; that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to him. Without even thinking, he leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to his boyfriend's lips. The kiss was just a prolonged pressing together of their lips; no moving, no tongue. When they pulled back, James lightly ran his hand across Carlos' shoulders and rested his forehead against his. The smaller boy's flawless caramel skin felt like heaven under his touch.

"You know something I love even more than my comics?" Carlos whispered after several seconds of silence.

"What?" James asked.

Before he answered, Carlos placed a trail of light kisses along James' jaw line, and teasingly flicked the tip of his tongue at the sensitive spot of skin behind his ear.

"I just _love _it when you tie me up with your bandanas." he breathed, his warm breath tickling the pretty boy's skin.

Carlos' words sent a shiver down James' spine, which landed square and hard on his groin. Something else that landed on his groin was Carlos' hand, which slowly crept across his thigh to that one particular part of his body. Only the thin layer of material of James' pajama bottoms separated them from skin-to-skin contact.

"I love to do that, too…." James whispered, "….I just love to make you my little slut."

Carlos let out a soft, guttural moan, and gave a gentle squeeze to the soft bulge in his hand. He delighted in the light hiss that escaped the pretty boy's lips. Their hushed but hot words and the close proximity of their half-naked bodies was having an effect on him, too. He could feel a delightful tingling sensation stirring in his groin that was only heightened when James turned his head suddenly and captured his lips in a kiss. Both boys emitted a series of soft moans as their lips moved fluidly together and Carlos continued to gently palm James through the thin fabric of his pajama bottoms.

"Let's move to the bedroom." James muttered against the smaller boy's lips.

Carlos quickly nodded, and they parted the kiss as they clumsily extricated themselves from the seat. As soon as they were on their feet, they resumed their heated kissing, and they had their hands all over each other as they stumbled towards the bedroom. James was caught slightly off-guard when Carlos roughly pressed him against the wall just before they got to the bedroom. He was so used to Carlos being the submissive one, so this was a nice change of pace. He was excited to see what the shorter boy had in mind.

"Let me do something for you." Carlos whispered when he pulled back.

James swallowed a large lump in his throat as he watched Carlos slowly lower himself to his knees, placing light random kisses across his torso as he did. Once he was on his knees, Carlos reached up to gently rub the now prominent bulge in James' grey pajama bottoms. A smile tugged at his lips when the pretty boy moaned and bumped his head back against the wall. Next, he brought both hands up and curled his fingers around the waistband of James pajama bottoms, and pulled them down his legs. When the material was pooled around his ankles, James kicked them aside. Now, he was completely naked and aroused in front of the smaller boy on his knees.

"Mmm, you have the most perfect dick in the world." Carlos moaned as he slowly stroked up and down the eight-inch length that arched out from his boyfriend's body.

"You know you love it." James whispered.

"I do. I just love to suck it." Carlos whispered back.

"Ngh, do it! Suck my dick!" the pretty boy grunted as he thrust forward into Carlos' hand.

Carlos simply couldn't resist an order like that. Holding James' thick cock at the base, he stuck out his tongue and slowly licked up the underside. When he reached the head, he swirled his tongue around it, lapping eagerly at the copious amounts of precum oozing from the slit. James cursed under his breath, and his hips jerked forward involuntarily. Carlos couldn't help but moan softly as the taste of his boyfriend burst across his tongue. Once he had licked away all of the precum, he slowly pushed it into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks so he could take more of it in. He took James in as far as he could, which was well over halfway before he started bobbing his head slowly.

"Mmm, good boy." James moaned as he watched the smaller boy take his huge dick down his throat.

Carlos looked up at him with the most beautiful brown eyes in the world. It never ceased to amaze James how incredibly innocent Carlos could look with his big dick in his mouth. And it never failed to turn Carlos on to no end when James called him 'good boy'.

The pretty boy moaned loudly, and reached down to card his fingers through Carlos' short, raven hair. The Latino boy's warm mouth felt like heaven around his cock, and it made Carlos feel so sexy to be on his knees, feeling his boyfriend's pulsing length sliding between his lips.

After a few more minutes of this delicious torture, Carlos pulled off James, making an erotic pop with his lips. James gasped softly when the cooler air ghosted across his wet flesh. Just as he opened his eyes, he saw Carlos rise to his feet in front of him.

"We're just getting started." he whispered, pressing a smoldering kiss to the pretty boy's lips.

James growled low in his throat, and reached down to lift Carlos up by his hips. The smaller boy instinctively wrapped his legs around James' waist, moaning when his clothed cock rubbed against James' bare one. The pretty boy carried Carlos the short distance over to their bed, and laid him down before crushing their lips together again. Carlos moaned loudly as he reached up to run his fingers through James' perfect brown hair.

"Mmm, you're so hot, baby." James muttered against his boyfriend's lips.

Carlos responded by thrusting his hips up against the pretty boy's. This drew a whimpering moan from both of them. James pulled back from their sloppy kiss, and stared down at the flustered Hispanic boy with a fiery gaze that would make anyone have a spontaneous orgasm.

"Let's get these things off you." he said as he leaned up and yanked Carlos' underwear down his legs, and tossed it to a random corner of the room.

The two of them crawled further up the bed so Carlos could rest his head against the pillows.

"Wait a sec." he gasped just as James was leaning down for another kiss.

"What's wrong?" the pretty boy asked.

He suddenly found himself flat on his back with Carlos straddling him, an amused look on his face.

"I wanna do it like this." he moaned.

A sexy smile tugged at James' lips, and he slid his hands up along the smaller boy's thighs. His heart racing with excitement, Carlos reached over and rummaged through the top drawer of James' nightstand, pulling out their tube of lube.

"Get me ready, Jamie." he whispered as he handed the lube to James.

The pretty boy eagerly took the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. He then reached between their bodies and quickly found his boyfriend's opening. A soft gasp escaped Carlos' lips when the coolness of the lube met his overheated skin. When James had finished teasing his fingers at the tight ring of muscle, he carefully pushed a single finger inside him, his cock twitching when Carlos gasped again. He slowly moved his finger in and out to get Carlos used to the feeling before adding a second one. This drew a soft hiss of pleasure from the smaller boy.

"You like that, baby?" James moaned as he gently fingered his boyfriend.

"Mm, yeah! I can't wait to feel your dick inside me." Carlos breathed.

Turned on even more by the smaller boy's excitement, James scissored his fingers several times to open him up more. When he was sure Carlos was relaxed enough, he pulled his fingers out of him, and reached for the lube again. He quickly squeezed some more of the clear substance onto his fingers, and used it to slick his aching cock. Once both of them were prepared, Carlos eagerly moved up to straddle his boyfriend's cock. James held his sturdy length at the base while Carlos got into the right position. As soon as Carlos felt the blunt head nudging against his hole, he started pushing himself down onto it, moaning when his hole slowly stretched around the thickness.

James hissed in pleasure and pushed his head back into the pillow as he was surrounded by Carlos' perfect tight heat. The smaller boy reached back to spread his hips apart so he could push James _all _the way inside him. Both of them moaned simultaneously when their hips finally settled together, and Carlos was fully seated on his boyfriend's big cock. For a few seconds, they stayed like this while Carlos adjusted to the intrusion. He couldn't help but moan at the way James stretched and filled him so perfectly.

"Mm, does papi like this?" he moaned, his voice thick with a Spanish accent that just drove James crazy.

'Papi' was a little pet-name they used frequently during sex, and Carlos just loved the way he could turn James on so much with just a simple word.

"Ngh, you know I love it!" the pretty boy groaned.

He annunciated his words with a sharp thrust upward, delighting in the soft cry that escaped his boyfriend's lips. When he recovered from the jolt of pleasure that shot through him, Carlos raised himself up so only the head of James' cock remained inside him. He wasted no time in slamming himself back down. Both of them groaned loudly, and James gripped Carlos' thighs hard enough to leave bruises. The smaller boy loved the tiny pricks of pain that emanated from his thighs; it hurt so good!

"Ngh, your dick feels _so _good!" Carlos moaned as he rode his boyfriend.

James couldn't help but moan and thrust up as those words as well as several Spanish curses spilled past Carlos' lips. It aroused him so much to see and feel the sexy Latino boy riding him. He reached up to wrap his hand around the back of Carlos' neck, and pulled him down for a heated, sultry kiss. Sensuous moans spilled past both their lips, filling the room with the sounds of their passion. What made it even more intimate was the fact that they were they only ones who ever got to hear these erotic sounds from each other. Carlos was the only one who got to know how amazing it was to feel James' huge dick inside him, and James was the only one who got to feel the amazing velvety tightness of Carlos' insides surrounding him.

"J-James! I'm close!" the smaller boy gasped, pulling back so their faces were just inches apart.

"Mm, come for me, baby! Lean up so I can watch you." James moaned as their hot bodies moved against each other.

Feeling the tingling sensation in his stomach starting to intensify, Carlos did as he was told, and he reached down to rapidly stroke himself to match the pace of their thrusting. James moaned and ran his hands up and down his boyfriend's thighs as he watched him jerk of and ride him at the same time. The look of pleasure on the Latino boy's face was indescribably beautiful. It didn't take long for Carlos' moans and whimpers of pleasure to turn into the shaky cries of ecstasy they were so familiar with. His hand stuttered around his cock as the orgasm ripped through his body, and his muscles clenched hard around James.

When the euphoric sensations reached their peak, Carlos slowed his riding movements to a halt, and rested on James' lap while he caught his breath. When he opened his eyes, he was met by an amazing sight: James laying beneath him with his hair a little messed up, and his perfect abs covered with cum. A tiny splatter of the whitish substance had even landed on James' chin. Gulping on his breath, Carlos leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the pretty boy's lips, taking a second to lick away the spot of cum. Only when he pulled back did he notice a very evident fact: James was still hard.

"You need to come." he observed and stated at the same time in a breathy voice.

"I can finish by myself if you're too tired." James said.

Carlos simply smiled and shook his head. He then carefully raised himself up so James' cock slid out of him. At first, the pretty boy didn't know what he was doing, but he quickly figured it out when Carlos got on his hands and knees and spread his legs wide apart so his hole was perfectly exposed to him.

"Let me help you finish." the sexy Latino boy whispered as he looked over his shoulder.

James didn't need to be told twice. He wasted no time in getting up and scooting over so he was kneeling behind his boyfriend. He took a moment to grab their lube and re-slick himself before he swiftly pushed back in, causing Carlos to whimper softly.

"You okay, baby?" James asked, thinking he'd hurt the smaller boy.

"Y-yeah! I'm just really sensitive down there. I'm okay." Carlos answered as he pushed back against his lover.

His confidence restored, James gently pushed on Carlos' shoulder, coaxing him to drop to his elbows so his ass was angled up towards him. He then held the boy's hips securely and started thrusting hard into him. Carlos was still very well-relaxed, so it didn't hurt at all when James did this. He couldn't help but reach down to stroke his half-hard cock, which returned to its completely hard state in just a couple minutes. When James saw Carlos touching himself, he smiled and pounded him harder. The intense pleasure coursing through him made his head spin. It made him feel to hot and dominant when Carlos cried out loudly, not caring who heard them.

"Mmm, that's it, baby! Let me hear you! You're such a little slut for my dick, aren't you?" the pretty boy groaned.

"Y-yes! I'm all yours! I'm _your _little slut!" Carlos gasped out as he fisted his free hand into the sheets.

With both of them in their highly-aroused states, it didn't take but a few minutes for them to tumble over the edge. James was the first to come this time, and he let out a loud groan followed by a soft but erotic cry. Carlos came just after this when he felt the pretty boy's hot cum filling his insides, seeping into his every contour and crevasse. He whimpered and his busy arm went rigid as he came all over the sheet.

When their cries died down, the only sounds that filled the tour bus was that of their heavy breathing and occasional moan. When his breathing returned to a semi-normal pace, James gently pulled his softening cock out of his boyfriend's abused hole, and he sat back on his haunches. Once James pulled out of him, Carlos did the same, and it felt so nice when the pretty boy tenderly ran a hand along his back.

"Being inside you is the most amazing thing I've ever felt." James whispered as he rested his chin on Carlos' shoulder, and encircled his arms around his smaller body.

Carlos couldn't help but smile, and he relaxed in his boyfriend's arms.

"I love you." he uttered in a tired voice.

"I love you, too, Carlitos." James whispered.

**A/N: **Well, there it is! :D I really hope you like it! I worked really hard on this! *super duper snuggly panda huggles to all who liked it* **PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


End file.
